Harlequin et Colombine
by Deirdre Acaena
Summary: Univers Alternatif James est mort, et Lily se retrouve à devoir travailler comme secrétaire pour Lucius Malfoy… position qui permet bien souvent de séduire le patron ! Mais Lily y arrivera t elle ?
1. Vengeance

Sommaire : A/U James est mort, et Lily se retrouve à devoir travailler comme secrétaire pour Lucius Malfoy… position qui permet bien souvent de séduire le patron ! Mais Lily y arrivera-t-elle ?

Disclaimer : Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une écrivain blonde au succès international et plus riche que la Reine d'Angleterre ? Non ? Alors, l'univers de HP ne m'appartient pas et je n'en retire aucun profit.

NdA : Cette fic traîne dans mes cartons depuis un an ; j'ai écrit les deux premiers chapitres d'après un défi d'Ivrian (allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales ! Euh… attendez, lisez d'abord la mienne !). Je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille quoi que ce soit, mais si je la poste pas, je ne risque pas de savoir si les gens l'aiment, alors voilà.

Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Lily vit s'abattre sur son bureau, à moins de 5 cm de sa main (la droite), une énorme pile de dossiers, tandis que claquait la douce voix de son patron:

"Mlle Evans, je veux un résumé de ces dossiers sur mon bureau. Demain matin."

Lily ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à 10: le tuer lui attirerait certainement quelques ennuis, même s'il était 16h55, le bureau fermant à 17h, et qu'elle allait encore passer une nuit à éplucher des dossiers pour un salaire de misère et pas un seul "merci".

Inspirant un grand coup, elle dit "Oui M. Malfoy, ce sera fait.", et 5 minutes plus tard, se força à dire un poli et gentil "Bonne soirée" puis utilisa la Cheminette.

Dobby l'accueillit avec l'énergie et l'activité d'une fourmi sous Dark Dog sucré au Guronsan, piaillant joyeusement : il avait déjà couché le petit Harry. Lily se sentit coupable, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pu voir son fils de la journée. C'était la 4e journée d'affilée, mais depuis la mort, ou plutôt le sacrifice de James, elle devait gagner de quoi vivre, tous les comptes de James étant gelés jusqu'à la majorité de leur fils.

Dans son malheur, Lily avait réussi à trouver un elfe de maison pour une bouchée de main : ce dernier avait appartenu autrefois aux Malfoy, mais lors de son divorce, Lucius avait vendu pas mal de choses pour diminuer son patrimoine et donc la pension de Narcissa. Et, avec un pot-de-vin conséquent au juge, ça avait marché.

Heureusement pour elle, Narcissa avait sorti moins d'un an après un livre sur sa "Vie de famille avec Lucius Malfoy, sorcier de sang-pur, Mangemort présumé et mari épouvantable", qui avait fait un tabac. Actuellement, elle essayait (péniblement) de surfer sur ce succès et d'en écrire un deuxième.

Lily se demanda si un livre sur la vie de bureau avec Lucius Malfoy aurait autant de succès. Elle y réfléchit en se préparant un sandwich, et imagina le début :

_Lucius venait d'entrer dans un froufroutement de cape et un mouvement de tête qui fit voler ses magnifiques mèches blond platine. Sa secrétaire, éblouie par l'apparition, en bavait de concupiscence. L'air était chargé de désir…_

Pfiou, ça ressemblait un (mauvais) Harlequin. Enfin, c'était toujours plus rigolo que se taper les dossiers à résumer. Sauf que lesdits résumés étaient à rendre pour le lendemain. Lily soupira, engloutit rapidement son maigre dîner et alla s'attabler avec les dossiers.

* * *

Lily arriva avec 5 minutes de retard et des cernes. M. Malfoy leva à peine les yeux et se saisit des dossiers, non sans s'être permis un regard méprisant envers sa secrétaire. Démoralisée, elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et se mit en devoir de trier le courrier du jour, de vérifier l'agenda, et autres joyeusetés de la vie de bureau. 

Lucius passa la matinée à lire les résumés, mais quand Lily se leva au moment de la pause déjeuner, il éleva enfin la voix :

" Miss Evans, puisque vous êtes arrivée avec 5 minutes de retard, vous resterez 5 minutes de plus ce midi. Et sachez que votre retard ne justifie pas le négligé de votre tenue : n'oubliez pas que vous vendons plus que des vêtements, nous vendons une image et du glamour, vous devez vous-même refléter cela, autant par votre attitude que par votre travail effectif."

Lui-même se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, ajouta encore " Et la prochaine fois, je ne me contenterais pas d'un avertissement."

Lily le regarda partir, trop hébétée pour lui répondre. Elle inspira un grand coup et sortit une feuille de papier et un crayon. "Alors comment il commençait cet Harlequin? »

* * *

Quand Lucius revint, Lily était toujours à sa table, écrivant et travaillant studieusement… Elle y passa l'après-midi, ne relevant la tête que pour vérifier que Lucius ne s'approchait pas trop. C'était l'avantage de n'être qu'une née-de-Moldus, Lucius lui parlait à peine. 

Ce soir-là, Lucius ne lui remit miraculeusement pas de travail sup' ; il pensait certainement se montrer magnanime, ou alors il était satisfait d'avoir à se point dompter sa secrétaire. Lily mit à profit cette récréation pour baigner et coucher elle-même son fils, et pour écrire encore. C'était un excellent moyen d'évacuer sa frustration. Elle s'ingéniait à inventer des situations plus cocasses et embarrassantes les unes que les autres, montrant Lucius comme un séducteur de pacotille, maniéré et efféminé, qui croyait être un vrai Don Juan.

Le lendemain, les cernes ne s'étaient pas améliorées, mais au moins Lily avait l'air enjouée et suffisamment fraîche pour éviter les commentaires de Malfoy (mais pas un autre de ses regards méprisants). Un instant, elle se dit que réussir à le séduire, lui le sang-pur fier de l'être, serait une vengeance des plus douces, peut-être même plus satisfaisante que son « œuvre littéraire ». Mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il l'attire vraiment : il était peut-être beau mec, mais il lui tapait trop sur les nerfs. En attendant, elle continua son « livre ». Elle y travailla la majeure partie de la journée. D'ailleurs faire ça plutôt que son boulot était une autre satisfaction, celle de duper son patron.

A la fin de la journée, Lucius, apparemment impressionnée par son hardeur au travail, l'autorisa à partir 5 minutes plus tôt : décidément, s'il continuait Lily aurait peut-être des remords. Peut-être…


	2. Défi

Un mois après, Lily envoyait son œuvre à divers éditeurs moldus et sorciers. Elle avait écrit le livre sans presque se relire, si ce n'est pour changer un peu les noms et les rendre moins immédiatement révélateurs. Son « héros » était devenu « Luke Mefides», et la secrétaire était devenue « Lilas Lyderus » et l'ex-femme « Rose ». Rien d'immensément original, mais ce n'était pas le but.

Lily ne se faisait guère d'illusions sur ses chances d'être publiée, en fait elle avait longuement hésité avant de gaspiller des timbres et enveloppes pour ça. Mais elle avait fini le livre après tout, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout du délire.

Et puis, en utilisant les timbres et enveloppes du bureau, c'était rentable. Elle avait même réussi à soudoyer le hibou Grand-duc de Lucius, à coup de biscuit pour hibou. Avec un clin d'œil au volatile, elle dit : « Prochaine étape : ton maître ! ».

Elle aurait juré que l'oiseau avait souri…

* * *

Et voilà, ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était retournée à la morne routine du bureau, avec Malfoy qui lui jetait de temps en temps un regard méprisant, et beaucoup plus souvent une tonne de paperasses à trier. Et sans projet plus drôle, elle s'ennuyait un peu, en fait elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Peut-être devrait-elle écrire une autre histoire… au moins ça l'occuperait. Elle soupira et se remit au boulot. 

Le soir venu, elle rentra chez elle, put s'occuper de son fils, et enfin, quand ce dernier fut couché et Dobby renvoyé dans ses quartiers pour la nuit, elle put s'occuper un peu d'elle-même… et de la maison, dont le courrier. Ah le plaisir de découvrir facture sur facture et de voir l'argent du mois se réduire comme peau de chagrin !

Mais au milieu des factures, il y avait aussi une lettre d'un éditeur. Certainement encore une lettre de refus. Lily l'ouvrit, déjà prête à la jeter et à aller se coucher. Mais ce qu'elle lut la réveilla : un éditeur avait accepté son livre ! Enfin, plutôt une éditrice, une Cracmol qui se proposait de le distribuer dans les mondes moldu et magique. Elle ne comptait pas en tirer beaucoup d'exemplaires, et de fait son entreprise était plus une association d'auteurs : Lily devrait mettre la main au portefeuille pour éditer son livre… mais son livre intéressait quelqu'un ! Il ne devait pas être si nul que ça après tout !

Lily aurait pu danser de joie. Elle préféra aller se coucher, et se promit d'appeler dès le lendemain, pendant la pause-déjeuner (histoire d'utiliser la Cheminette du bureau), « son » éditrice pour prendre rendez-vous.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucius partait en pause-déjeuner quand il la vit encore travaillant à son bureau :

- Que faites-vous encore là, Miss Evans ? Vous savez bien que je ne veux pas que le personnel reste dans les bureaux pendant le déjeuner !

- Oui, M. Malefoy, je sors tout de suite, je veux juste finir ce rapport.

Il la regarda avec suspicion, mais Lily avait l'air aussi innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître… mais c'était en faitun loup déguisé en agneau : dès que Lucius eût refermé la porte, elle alla jusqu'à la Cheminette pour appeler l'éditrice :

- Bureau des Éditions Crac-Boum-Hue !

Bientôt un rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant était pris, Mme Bookling viendrait prendre le thé chez Lily.

Lily sortit déjeuner toute ragaillardie.

* * *

L'entretien avec Mme Bookling se passa sans incident majeur, et Lily se surprit à apprécier grandement la vivacité d'esprit de la quadragénaire. Bientôt le contrat fut signé, et la date de parution fixée pour dans un mois. La dernière signature apposée, Mme Bookling se pencha vers Lily, le regard brillant, et lança :

- Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, si on passait aux choses sérieuses. (Lily l'a regarda confuse.) C'est vrai cette histoire ? Vous avez vraiment séduit Malfoy, Je-Suis-Un-Sang-Pur-Et-Jamais-Je-Ne-Dérogerai-À-Ce-Rang ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire, je pourrais, sans doute, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie ! C'est un sale raciste arrogant !

Histonia Bookling eut l'air déçue

- Non, parce que vous comprenez, c'est le genre de publicité qui aurait été géniale. Peut-être que vous devriez lui en parler…

- Quoi !

- … le convaincre de faire semblant d'être en couple, avec vous, vous savez, pour des raisons marketing…

Lily ne put s'en empêcher : elle éclata de rire. Franchement, comme si Lucius accepterait de faire semblant de sortir avec une née de Moldue, quelles qu'en soient les raisons !

Mais Histonia insista :

- Il suffit de bien présenter les choses, de jouer sur ses points faibles. Par exemple, pourquoi vous a-t-il engagée, alors que vous êtes née de Moldus ?

- Pour des questions de respectabilité auprès du Ministère, pour mieux faire avaler aux juges que non non, il n'était pas un Mangemort, qu'il avait été manipulé, qu'il n'avait rien contre les Moldus. Et puis, comme nous sommes spécialisés dans l'« import » de vêtements moldus, je suis son gage de crédibilité.

- Vous voyez, vous pourriez jouer de ça !

- Non, je ne crois pas. …

- Et puis vous pourriez lui dire que « travailler » avec vous pourrait l'aider à se venger de sa femme ! Que ça serait une dénégation évidente des allégations de celle-ci sur son passé de Mangemort, une façon de la tourner en ridicule et un rappel qu'ELLE, elle n'arrive pas à finir son livre.

Lily fit encore non de la tête.

- Et vous pourriez aussi lui dire que sa femme sera morte de jalousie de le voir au bras d'une belle jeune femme…

Encore une fois, elle éclata de rire :

- Narcissa Malfoy, jalouse de moi ! Elle avec son sang de Vélane et moi avec mon côté terre-à-terre ! -

- Vous êtes plutôt une jolie femme, vous savez. Et puis ce n'est pas seulement une question de beauté mais de possessivité des Malfoy.

- Ca ne marchera jamais ! Je veux dire, il ne m'a jamais lancé un regard ! Pas comme ça, en tout cas.

- Mais il suffirait de très peu pour qu'il vous regarde « comme ça », si vous le vouliez.

- Justement je ne veux pas !

- Ce n'est pas vous qui il y a cinq minutes prétendiez que vous pourriez le séduire si vous le vouliez ? Là vous avez une bonne raison de le faire ! Et même plusieurs : faire la promo de votre livre, vous venger de ses regards froids et lui faire ravaler sa fierté de sang-pur !

- Oh si vous le dites…Je-Je vais y réfléchir.

Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le ton était dubitatif.

- Oh, je vous aurais cru plus audacieuse, plus courageuse .

- Mais je le suis ! Je veux dire j'étais à Gryffindor ! Et-et c'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Histonia leva les yeux au ciel :

- Alors faites-le par amour du challenge, du défi.

- Non, ce ne serait pas honnête, ce serait jouer avec lui. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Donc vous admettez que vous vous croyez capable de le séduire, de jouer avec lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Donc vous avouez que vous en êtes incapables !

- Mais non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Je m'en fiche !

Histonia leva encore les yeux au ciel, mais décida d'abandonner l'idée pour le moment. Elle amena la conversation sur un sujet plus sûr, la dernière collection printemps-été de La Reldu, l'entreprise de Lucius. Peu après, Mme Bookling s'en fut, sur un dernier « Séduisez-le, vous le valez bien ! » et un clin d'œil.

* * *

Le lendemain, dimanche, Lily décida de se faire plaisir et de s'occuper d'elle-même toute la journée (enfin, pendant que Harry faisait sa sieste : elle le voyait trop peu en semaine pour le délaisser le dimanche !). Elle s'offrit masque, gommage, crèmes, vernis à ongle, massage des pieds, la totale quoi ! Pas pour Lucius, oh non, cette idée de promo était absurde, juste pour elle, pour le plaisir. Oh et puis zut ! oui, d'accord, elle voulait voir si la « théorie » d'Histonia était vraie….Pouvait-elle vraiment amener Lucius à la regarder « comme ça » ?

Le lundi, elle arriva toute guillerette au bureau, toute pouponnée aussi, et dans une tenue certes décente, mais bien plus sexy et légère qu'à son habitude.

Et à son grand étonnement, Lucius lui jeta son regard habituel, se replongea dans les dossiers avant de brusquement relever la tête et de la regarder de la tête au pied. Lily hésita entre être vexée par son air incrédule (eh ! elle pouvait être une vraie bombe quand elle voulait !) ou flattée par son regard inhabituellement appréciateur. Peut-être que finalement le séduire ne serait pas si dur… et ça pourrait être amusant…

- Eh bien, Mlle Evans, je vois que vous avez tenu compte de mes recommandations, et décider d'adopter une tenue qui met plus en valeur nos produits ! C'est bien, vous commencez enfin à comprndre qu'il faut obéir à son patron.


End file.
